The present invention relates to idea submission methods and computer systems for idea submission and development.
It is known in the prior art to provide an idea box for manual submission of an employee's idea. Further, it is known in the art to employ computers which are coupled together to submit comments or ideas to business management and for business management to respond to such comments and ideas. Such systems simply employ e-mail and the comments and ideas are submitted to a business manager for review.
These prior art systems fall short of providing a cohesive system for formulating, reviewing, and implementing an idea. Further, such prior art systems fail to provide a systematic methodology for routing ideas through the network to appropriate reviewers and implementers based upon content and workflow criteria. In the prior art, ideas are either submitted to a central computer repository where users of the system may look at submitted ideas or the prior art systems rely on manual human intervention and decision making in determining where the idea should be routed.